YOUR WORDS
by casilia snola
Summary: Mencintai untuk waktu yang lama, bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa? Sebelum semua berubah saat kata-kata yang meluncur bebas menggores luka.


**YOUR WORDS**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Angst

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo yang banyak sepertinya

Note : this is my first fanfiction,hope u enjoy this fict guys, mohon review nya agar fict mendatang lebih baik lagi...

**Konoha Hospital**

"Sasuke-kun?", ucapku sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Didepanku kini terlihat pertunjukan yang membuatku tercekat di batasan keadaan. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki yang 10 tahun menjadi pujaan yang selalu kutahan dalam hati agar tak menumbuhkan kegilaan saatku dekat dengannya, kini terkulai lemah di kursi roda.

"Hai Saku-chan! Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Hanya itu saja, tak kurang, tak lebih. Tak bisakah ia menunjukkan kerinduannya padaku.

"Ternyata hebat, kau sudah menjadi suster di RS ini. Aku ucapkan selamat. Aku rasa aku banyak melewatkan hal tentangmu."

Ya, kau memang banyak melewatkan tentangku, terutama tentang perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuatku 10 tahun hanya dapat menerimamu, tak bisakah kau merasakannya, Sasuke?

"Mmm, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sejenak? Kulihat cuaca sedang bagus Sasuke-kun." Tawarku yang mengharapkan sebuah penerimaan.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak sibuk Sakura?", tanyanya. Tentu saja aku sibuk, namun untuk berbincang denganmu, tidak akan pernah jadi masalah untukku.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku sedang bersiap untuk shift malam nanti.", jawabku sembari tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo.'

**Taman RS Konoha**

Di taman ini, kita duduk berdua. Menikmati alunan angin senja semilir, melihat langit yang berhiaskan lembayung senja.

_Merasakan hadirmu kembali. Taukah kau?_

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang sakit?", pertanyaan bodoh Saku, tentu saja ia sedang sakit, kalu tidak untuk apa ia menggunakan kursi roda itu.

"Ya, aku sedang sakit.' Jawabnya pelan. "Kau sakit apa?", tanyaku pelan-pelan.

"Aku sakit...", dia menggantung ucapannya. "Ah, aku rasa itu privasimu.", tukasku cepat agar suasana tidak menjadi lebih canggung.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Saku.", ucapnya yang membuat pacuan jantungku berhenti sesaat. "A..a..apa maksudmu Sasuke?", ujarku gugup.

"Apakah kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu dibatas peti hatimu?". Tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Pertanyaan ini mendadak sekali, membuatku ingin menangis saat itu juga, namun apa dayaku, aku tak bisa untuk menahan ini untuk lebih lama lagi.

_Menahan perasaan, apa itu nyaman?_

"YA, AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU. TIDAK BERUBAH SAMA SEPERTI 10 TAHUN LALU. SETIAP WAKTU MEMIKIRKANMU, MENGGAPAIMU, NAMUN SEMUA HARUS KUTAHAN SAAT KAU COBA MENGABAIKANKU. YA, AKU PAYAH, AKU BODOH? TAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT AKU SEBAGAI GADIS YANG MENCINTAIMU?"

_Mencintaimu tanpa pernah kau merasakannya._

Harusnya aku tak menyakitinya dengan kata-kata laknat ini. Ini terlalu mendadak, ya ini terlalu mendadak, baik diriku dan dirinya belum siap menerima kenyataan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Kulihat dia tertunduk, tak bisa kubaca ekspresinya.

Hingga saatku melihat setetes kristal bening cair itu terjatuh dari wajah tampannya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, kumohon untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku hingga selesai.". Aku hanya diam semabari menahan tangis yang tak mungkin kutahan, melihatku terdiam, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu Sakura?

Aku adalah bentuk dari orang yang kehilangan harapan dari suatu hal yng disebut cinta. Aku terlalu awal untuk itu, terlalu awal untuk menyatakan bahwa dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku berharap darimu, namun semua kandas hanya karna aku ingin melihat dunia yang lebih luas. Aku sudah muak dengan 'cinta masa muda'. Bisa apa diriku? Cinta ? maksudmu objek pengekang itu? Jangan membuatku bertambah sinis akan hal itu. Cinta itu hanya perumpamaan untuk hasrat seseorang yang ingin memiliki orang tak harus peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, tapi inilah yang ada di ujung lidahku, yang kutahan dibatas peti hatiku. Inilah isi peti diriku selama ini."

_Merasakan kembali sakitnya, sakitku._

Ya, aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kita melewatkan diri kita untuk menyemai perasaan ini demi mimpi kita masing-masing, membiarkanku terbengkalai di hatimu, dan saat kau ucapkan itu, aku mengerti suatu hal tentang kita.

_Menoreh kisah happy ending bukan untuk kita, Sasuke._

**THE END**


End file.
